It is often difficult for utilities to operate power production plants for peak power usage, when the average (also called “base”) load may run below peak power usage. The utility often relies on predictions of base load and peak power usage, but these predictions can be inaccurate and difficult to assess in the long term. When the utility is unable to keep up with peak power consumption, the result can be rolling blackouts or brownouts.
Bringing new base-load power generation plants online is subject to long lead times. The utility may install natural gas power production plants to accommodate peak usage until new power production plants can be brought online. But power production using natural gas is expensive, and these expenses are typically passed along to utility customers.
Data centers need a reliable, cost-effective source of electricity in order to avoid downtime. Some data centers are connected to diesel power generators to provide a backup power supply for the data center during electricity brownouts and blackouts. These generators can be inefficient and expensive to operate. In addition, these generators may be regulated for emissions and noise.